


A Matter of Dates

by blueharlequin, bonesandchekov (blueharlequin)



Series: Adventures of the Sailing Ship Sam Winchester [9]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Alec Trevelyan Needs a Hug, Alec Trevelyan is a not a good guy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Angels (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, BAMF Q (James Bond), Bad Parent John Winchester, Bisexuality, Bitter Samgirl Club (Supernatural), But He Gets Better, Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Fix-It of Sorts, Foster Parent Jim Murphy, Genius Sam Winchester, Hacker Sam Winchester, James is an arse, M/M, Misunderstandings, Morally Grey Q, Morally Grey Sam Winchester, No Underage Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Period-Typical Homophobia, REPEAT NO UNDERAGE SEX, Rare Pairings, Revenge, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Timeline What Timeline, at first then soulmate rules take over, dean negative, he's not a bad guy either, not going to include much of Supernatural canon, please mind the tags, underage soulmate meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/bonesandchekov
Summary: Sam is fourteen the first time he meets Alec Trevelyan and well into the understanding that the hunter's life is not what he wants. Years after the events in Arkhangelsk, USSR and a few months before the events of Goldeneye, the head of Janus travels to the US to set up a branch of his crime syndicate. He's ambushed by the minions of a rival and just manages to escape. Sam finds him bleeding out in an alley and rescues him. Alec wakes up to a kid tending to his wounds like it's nothing and the next moment is horrified to learn the child is his soulmate. As Alec takes in Sam's jaded attitude about his life, he makes arrangements for them to meet again when Sam is an adult.
Relationships: Alec Trevelyan/Sam Winchester, James Bond/Q, Q & Sam Winchester
Series: Adventures of the Sailing Ship Sam Winchester [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425505
Kudos: 21





	A Matter of Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking this Mature because there are frank discussions about rape, underage sex, religious bigotry, and rampant homophobia (part of this fic takes place in the 1990s). There is some (much deserved) bashing of the American sex education system in this. I'm not kind to James Bond at first, but I'll give him a break later.
> 
> “The difference between treason and patriotism is only a matter of dates.” ― Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo  
> The title is a reference to the quote and the other subject in the fic.
> 
> I write for fun, Grammarly is my beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The difference between an interrogation and information gathering depends on which party has the upper hand. Alec's previous 00 training never prepared him for Sam Winchester.
> 
> "Important encounters are planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other" - Paulo Coelho

Alec came to consciousness rather abruptly. However, his previous training prevented him from reacting until he was able to ascertain the situation. He was on a bed somewhere and there was someone gently touching the scarred side of this face. His eyes flew open and he managed to grab the offender by the arm before they could move away. He started as he felt fragile bones and skin grind beneath his hand. Alec blinked in shock as he regarded the child caught in his hold.

"What the devil? What are you..." He trailed off as the kid flinched back. He let go of the kid's arm and held his hands up in a conciliatory gesture.

The kid's eyes flicked over and he followed them to see his gun lying on the table with the pieces broken down. Looking back he noticed the kids free hand had strayed to his side, his eyes narrowed as he realised there was a knife hidden there. Both of them stilled, paused in a deadly moment of indecision. Alec's training told him he should have incapacitated the kid by now. His gut, however, told him to stay put.

The kid relaxed. Still watching him warily he spoke, "I found you unconscious and bleeding in the alley behind the motel." He motioned to the nightstand. Alec looked over, surprised as he finally noticed the open first aid kit. There was a bloody washcloth on the floor and he belatedly realised the child had been cleaning him up. Then, he froze as he recognised the words the kid had said. He had only seen them every day in the mirror for the last thirteen years.

Alec turned in horror to the child in front of him, because that is what he was, a child. He couldn't believe this small, and now that he had the opportunity to observe, worriedly thin child was his soulmate. Alec realised a moment too late that they had touched, skin to skin, and now there was no choice but to bond. Soulmates could walk away from each other and be fine if they hadn't touched. However, once that happened, bonding needed to take place or they would slowly go mad.

He looked down at the arm he had grabbed and muttered, "No, no, I cannot do this. You are a child! I am not that kind of monster!" He tried to move off of the bed but stopped as fire crawled up his leg.

"Stop!" the kid cried out. Alec was jolted out of his thoughts at despair in his voice. His soulmate was staring at him with tears shining in his eyes. He watched as the kid angrily scrubbed at his face. Glaring at him like a wet cat he gestured towards his leg, "You need stitches."

Alec cursed at himself for his uncharacteristic panic. The pain and confusing circumstances were clouding his better judgment. That this kid was his soulmate was at turns bewildering in his logical actions and illogical emotional responses. He shut off all of the conflicting thoughts racing around his head and focused on the moment at hand. Looking down, he realised that he still had a gaping cut on the side of his thigh. It was bleeding sluggishly, but for the most part, it looked like had been cleaned well. He glanced around and noted a needle and thread in a tray next to the first aid kit. "You were going to do it?" he asked in astonishment.

The kid rolled his eyes, "It's just a few stitches, I already did the one on your arm." Sure enough, he looked at where the one thug had gotten in a lucky slice and it was neatly sewed up. Now that he had stopped making a fuss, the child brought the tray over to the side of the bed and began wiping down the area with a topical anaesthetic.

As he began stitching, Alec asked abruptly, "What is your name?"

"Sam," the kid answered shortly. Alec waited but that seemed to be all that was forthcoming.

"Why did you help me?"

The kid huffed, "Why did you freak out?"

Ah, the kid was smart, negotiating the information exchange without actually making demands. Alec couldn't help notice some disturbing things. There were no ornaments in the room, nothing a teen would typically have lying around to amuse themselves. There was a backpack leaning against the side of the bed and a couple of piles of books on the table and nightstand. The bed opposite from his was done up in military corners. There was no sign of anyone else inhabiting the room, even the trash was empty. He spoke casually, "I despise paedophiles and this was not how I envisioned meeting my much younger soulmate."

Sam hummed softly and answered with, "You needed help, so I helped."

"What if I'm a bad man?" he asked drolly.

The kid snorted, "Horrible things happen to people all the time. I learn a lesson or I die."

Alec blinked, that was... not right. Even as a Russian, he was not so fatalistic. Pragmatic, but never completely having as bleak an outlook as Sam's words implied. "Where are your parents?" he blurted out.

"Why were you in a fight?" Sam countered. Alec contemplated not answering, but the mulish look of determination on the kid's face made him realise it would not work in his favour.

"I am a powerful man and my enemies don't want me expanding my... business." Sam had finished stitching and Alec watched as he tied the end off and deposited the bloody needle back in the tray.

"Are you going to take me with you while you establish your criminal empire?"

Alec was taken a little aback at that, the puzzle his soulmate presented only grew the more he revealed. "How do you know that and would you want to do that? I could just as easily murder you to get out of the bond." It was something he had once contemplated but disregarded as repugnant. At this point, he was just trying to provoke a reaction out of the kid to get more information.

Sam scoffed, "Oh please, you would have done it by now. Also, I watch the news, the Russian mafia is growing like wildfire." He paused and waved his hand towards the door. "It's just my brother and my father. He is not into soulmarks, so he won't take this well."

Ah, so his father was one of those types, Alec thought to himself. If he remembered the last statistics he had seen, soulmateship accounted for only about 10 per cent of the population. And while it was not rare, there were some wildly different attitudes about it. Most pagan religions thought it was a blessing, those with soulmarks were considered lucky. The western religions were somewhat ambivalent, but there were some radical views shared among the various sects. The more evangelical Christians believed that soulmarks were unholy. They were an affront to God's gift of free will. There was also the prevailing myth that those with soulmarks were imperfect, monsters with only part of a soul. He sighed and wondered if Fate was trying to tell him something.

The kid took that as a signal to continue. "The fact that you're a man and with the words I have..." Sam trailed off.

Alec could see how the words could be misconstrued, soulmarks had no punctuation, no qualifiers to provide context. The homophobia just added fuel to the already volatile situation.

His gaze swept around the room again. "Tell me about your situation, and why do you think I am Russian?" He needed to know what he was getting into before he made some hard decisions.

"You still haven't introduced yourself," the kid pointed out with some snark.

Alec studied the teen for several minutes before answering. Sam squirmed a little under his scrutiny but ultimately waited it out. For some reason that pleased Alec a little, "You may call me Alec, but to everyone else, I am known as Janus."

The kid frowned at him. "I hope you are not as two-faced as your eponym. Your inflexions, the declension on your nouns, English is your first language but you have been speaking Russian for some time now."

Alec was impressed, the kid was very clever, possibly a genius to be able to ascertain that. He had a feeling that given the right tools his soulmate would be a force to be reckoned with. He looked again at the books on the table, taking note of the titles. What year in school was a thirteen-year-old at in the US? His vocabulary was higher than most adults. By the look of the room and the fact that he was by himself spoke measures about his responsibility. It also spoke of something a little darker, that fact that he had moved towards a weapon when threatened.

Alec saw Sam hesitate a moment before speaking, "My family are hunters, my dad is a bounty hunter, he also does other odd jobs. He and my brother are out on a hunt right now." Alec could tell it was mostly the truth but that Sam was highly editing it, which was odd since he was a criminal himself. The illegality of other's actions didn't matter to him.

"How old is your brother? Should you not be at home while they do this?"

Sam was quiet for a moment and Alec could tell he was weighing how much to say. Smart, but for Alec's purpose it was not helpful, "Dean is four years older than I am. My mother died in a house fire when I was a baby, we have been travelling since then. My father is trying to find the man that murdered her."

So, on the road all his life with a revenge bent father and what sounded like a good little soldier beside him. No steady income if Sam's weight and threadbare clothing was anything to judge by. "How long until they return?" he asked. He needed to know if he could fit his plan into the time they had together.

"Nine days," Sam started cleaning up the mess from cleaning Alec's wounds. He watched as Sam carefully placed everything back in the kit, methodically swabbing down everything reusable with alcohol wipes.

"No chance they will return early?" Nine days was more than enough time, but he wanted to make sure there were no surprises.

Sam sighed, "Even if they finish early, Dad will just dump Dean off somewhere so he can go find some company or get drunk. Dean might even do the same. They never come back early even when they're both injured. It's more likely they will be back late."

"How late?" Alec could tell it was more regular of an occurrence due to the way Sam was so nonchalant about being abandoned.

"I don't know," the teen huffed. "A few days, a week, 3 or 4 weeks, it depends if they find another hunt. Occasionally, Dean will show up at some point, or Dad will call and I'll go to them."

"By yourself?"

"Yes, by myself. It's no big deal." Alec could tell Sam was getting agitated. He didn't want to alienate his soulmate before they could discuss anything serious. Both of them lapsed into silence as Alec contemplated his next move. He didn't want to just take Sam from his family. He could, he had the resources to make Sam disappear. However, he had a feeling that this was not the right time. Although his family treated him poorly, he had a sneaking suspicion that if Sam just disappeared they would look for him. And their profession made it so that they were very adept at finding people. Part of him objected to leaving a child in an abusive situation, screamed that this was unacceptable. The other part, the part that was not a good man, that had become cold and hard over the years calculated that this was the most logical option. Well, he could do one thing that would ensure Sam at least had some comfort, it was an imperative at this point anyway.

Meanwhile, Sam had finished putting everything away and was sitting in the chair next to the bed trying to keep his attention on a book. The Count of Monte Cristo, now that one Alec had read in college and he thought it a bit congruous in this moment.

"Where is your soulmark?"

The abrupt question had Sam's head quickly turning towards him. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he answered, "It's on my back," he twisted a bit in the chair, pointing to the location. Alec hummed for a moment, trying to figure out how long they had before the bond imperative drove them mad. It would be better to do it now when they both had their heads about them. Longer than a day and something unfortunate could happen.

As a child, his mother had told him about her sister, his aunt. There were pictures of her before and after her bonding with a man twenty years her senior. The man had met his aunt when she was fourteen and in his excitement, he had kissed her hand in greeting. No one had known but the damage was done, and days later he raped her because of the bond imperative. Incidents like that had now become rare in the modern era, but some places were still behind in education.

It had stuck with Alec, only because he remembered their wedding picture, the winsome girl with dead eyes standing next to a man looking too proud of himself. Later that night, she stabbed him to death before taking her own life.

So when Alec had gotten his soulmark and realised the age gap that existed, he had been terrified. It also did not help that the words themselves had been rather ominous. It made him unreasonably hard to get along with for several months after. So much so, that James had eventually stopped teasing him about having a nubile young wife. Alec spent days reading articles about soulbonds with age differences to see if there was anything he could do about it. It had only led to some disturbing content on the seedier side of soulbonds. All over the world, there were agencies that would find your soulmate for you. Some of them specialised in locating the younger mate in the bond because the older partner in a bond stopped ageing until their soulmate caught up to them. It disgusted him that some of them specifically iterated that they had no compunctions bringing the couple together even if the soulmate was underage.

Alec was jolted out of his reverie by a Sam plopping on the bed next to him. He looked up to find Sam studying him rather alarmingly. "You want to bond right?" Without waiting for the man's answer Sam continued. "If you're afraid of what you'll do it's okay. Though I don't know how to do the..." he paused and blushed furiously, "sex part."

"What are they teaching you in schools here? That is not necessary for bonding." Alec shook his head in amazement, no wonder the US was so backwards. "Bonding just requires soulmates to touch their marks to each other for about ten minutes. People usually have sex because the contact produces a large amount of oxytocin. Please tell me you know the bond imperative is because of a combination of hormones flooding the system and not some sort of made-up thing like blue balls?"

The teen nodded, and his shoulders slumped in relief. Alec had a feeling that he had not been looking forward to that part. They would have to have candid sex talk in the future, and if Fate was kind to him, it would be sometime after Sam experienced the world a bit. Long enough for Alec to get used to viewing him as an adult.

Looking at Alec again Sam casually spoke, "You know they have counselling centres for this now? Occasionally these things happen, so they have CPS workers supervise underage bonding."

Alec snorted, "I doubt they would let a child with no legal guardians present bond with a man on your CIA watch list. And with your knowledge of bonding, I'm wondering what is considered acceptable here."

Sam only tilted his head in agreement before asking, "Where is your mark?" Alec didn't answer, instead, he unbuttoned what was left of his shirt exposing his chest. Sam's hand drifted over, and Alec closed his eyes as the teen traced over his words. He felt the bed dip as Sam stood and took off his shirt. "Um, how do you want to do this?"

Alec hesitantly spread his legs, "It might be better for the both of us if you didn't sit on my lap."

There was a litany going through his head, _'It's just a hug. I was a bloody 00, I can handle some cuddling.'_ Despite what he told Sam, he had an abundance of control. However, there was always that sliver of irrational fear that because he wasn't a good man, he might just be a monster. Some of the things he had done to become Janus were particularly brutal. Sam gingerly sat himself down and leaned back into Alec. The older man was sat against the headboard and even though the position was lower than it was mean to be he still felt the moment Sam's mark touched his.

It was almost like the moment his muscles relaxed in a hot sauna. All of the tension flowed out of his body. Sam drew in a sharp breath and Alec's hugged him tight as the teen went boneless in his arms.

"This feels nice," Sam muttered.

"Oh?" Alec asked. He was suddenly having to concentrate pretty hard to stay awake, and it dawned on him that the bonding and the drop of adrenaline in his body was most likely about to make him pass out. Distantly it occurred to him that this moment was rather anticlimactic compared to the amount of worry he had carried for so many years.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this [list for potential pairing and prompts](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Chc8fTY1vfdprZWOa5gsyPp1RXjjx54W/view?usp=sharing). Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions.


End file.
